


bandage wrap

by NotyourLucy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad at feelings!Yaku, Band-Aids, Clumsy!Lev, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship, happy birthday Yaku!!, i think, kenma and yams makes an appearance but since they say like 1 line each I’m not tagging them
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotyourLucy/pseuds/NotyourLucy
Summary: Лев часто случайно ранится. Яку начинает носить в кармане пластыри.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 5





	bandage wrap

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bandage wrap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795828) by [nicolevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolevixen/pseuds/nicolevixen). 



Он начинает замечать это, после того как Лев прибывает на тренировку с двадцатиминутным опозданием.

Конечно, Яку рвет и мечет из-за его медлительности (парень и так достаточно плох в волейболе, теперь он еще и опаздывает?). Он уже готов подойти и отчитать первогодку, но тут осознает, что тот _хромает._

Вся злость мгновенно испаряется, и на смену ей приходит пробирающее до костей беспокойство. Он наблюдает, как Лев идет к одной из скамеек, садится и, сам того не замечая, начинает ковырять колени. Яку достаточно одного взгляда на колени, чтобы понять, что они, вероятно, содраны.

Он оглядывается на идущий тренировочный матч и отмечает, что ему некоторое время не надо будет возвращаться на площадку. Он сразу же спешит за аптечкой, чтобы помочь мальчику. Даже если Лев ему ничуть не нравится, он все же часть команды (и не Куроо), поэтому совесть не позволит ему просто отсидеться и никак не помочь. Все еще явно раздраженный, он стремительно направляется к Льву, чтобы оценить ущерб.

Лев замечает его и открывает рот, вероятно, чтобы извиниться, но, видимо, на лице Яку достаточно пугающее выражение, потому что Лев захлопывает рот и бледнеет.

Приблизившись, Яку может разглядеть грязь и землю, размазанные вокруг раны. Он кривится и рывком открывает аптечку, пытаясь нащупать в ней бутылочку медицинского спирта. Найдя ее, он хватает ватные шарики и почти топит их в жидкости.

— Яку-сан, простите за… — пытается заговорить Лев, но замолкает, когда Яку резко прижимает пропитанную вату к его ране. Он шипит и пытается отстраниться.

Яку хлопает его по ноге свободной рукой и продолжает очищать грязь с раны:  
— Заткнись и не дергайся.

— Но щипет…

— Я знаю! — рычит приглушенно Яку. Он берет еще ваты и сдвигается к другому колену Льва. — Прекрати ныть. Я не могу контролировать боль или что-то в этом роде.

Лев замолкает, а Яку продолжает очищать раны. Как только вся грязь счищена, становится понятно, что царапины не очень большие. Вероятно, хватило бы нескольких пластырей, чтобы закрыть их. Он откладывает грязную вату на край лавочки и вытаскивает упаковку пластырей, уверенно клея несколько на колени Льва.

— И… все, — бормочет Яку, разглаживая последний пластырь. — Этого должно хватить.

Он поднимает глаза на Льва, которые все это время нехарактерно молчит. Парень больше не бледен, напротив, его лицо горит ярче обычного, и он ошарашенно смотрит на Яку.

Яку щурится на него:  
— На что ты так уставился? И разве я не заслужил «спасибо» за обработку твоих дурацких ссадин?

Лев моргает и, словно приходя после этого в себя, быстро качает головой, снова переключая внимание на Яку:  
— Спасибо, Яку-сан! И простите за опоздание…

— Ты уже говорил. Мне все равно. — Он убирает пластыри в аптечку и наводит в ней порядок, прежде чем закрыть и отложить на скамейку. — Что случилось?

— Ну, я шел в школу и услышал кота! — начинает говорить тот, становясь снова привычным собой. — И я захотел посмотреть на него!

Яку округляет глаза. Если бы он попал в команду не за свои волейбольные навыки (а именно их отсутствие), Яку предполагал, что его взяли бы за странную любовь к котам.

— Кот, — говорит он без эмоций.

Лев так ярко и искренне сияет, что Яку _почти_ стыдно за недавнее мысленное оскорбление:

— Да, Яку-сан! Кот! Поэтому я пошел посмотреть и увидел, что он застрял на дереве.

— На… дереве.

— Да, и он мяукал, потому что не мог спуститься. Понимаете, он сидел на довольно высокой ветке, и я боялся, что если он спрыгнет, то может пораниться, — по мере развития истории на лице Льва медленно расцветает застенчивая улыбка.

Яку уже неплохо может представить, что было дальше, и смеется весело и слегка раздраженно:  
— Ты не сделал этого.

Лев честно кивает:  
— Я подумал, что я же высокий и смогу достать до кота. Поэтому подпрыгнул и поймал его! Но подскользнулся на грязи, неудачно согнулся и повредил колени.

Яку хохотнул:  
— А кот?

— Я держал его перед собой, поэтому он не поранился, когда я падал, — улыбается Лев. — И когда он выкрутился из моих рук, то лизнул меня в щеку и убежал! Он лизнул меня! Это было так мило! — он улыбается так ярко и _искренне_ , что Яку не может не подумать, что, может быть, он неправильно воспринимал доброту Льва. Она была такой милой и чистой, и за одно это Яку начал чуть больше уважать его.

Раздается свисток, и Яку торопливо возвращается на корт под чрезмерные благодарности Льва за обработку его ран и внимание к его истории.

\-----

На следующей неделе Лев является на тренировку с ободранными ладонями. Он неловко держит руки перед собой, чтобы не коснуться ничего ссадинами.

Яку уже спешит к аптечке _(опять)_ , а Куроо свистит около первогодки:  
— Ай. Только не говори мне, Лев, что теперь еще и в драки ввязываешься, — дразнится он.

Лев замирает.  
— Конечно, нет! — торопливо начинает он возражать, размахивая руками и почти ударяя Яку по голове:  
— Я бы никогда! Клянусь, Куроо-сан! Я просто споткнулся на тротуаре!

— Прекрати махать руками, придурок! — кричит Яку, кидая аптечку на лавочку. Он хватает Льва за запястье и осматривает его ладони (он морщится, увидев небольшие комочки песка и проступающие маленькие капельки крови), прежде чем оттолкнуть их в сторону.

— Иди вымой руки, а потом я их замотаю, — ворчит он, вытаскивая из аптечки пластыри (он замечает, что они кончаются, и надо сказать об этом тренеру), и направляется к раздевалке.

У Льва загораются глаза, он кивает и бежит за Яку, неуклюже опустив руки по бокам.

Куроо говорит, не очень-то удачно маскируя фразу за кашлем:  
— Мама-кошка.

Прямо перед входом в раздевалку Яку подбирает валяющийся на полу мяч и бросает его Куроо в голову.

\----

После этого Яку начинает больше внимания уделять тому, как часто Лев ранится. В какой-то момент ему надоедает бегать за аптечкой, и он просто начинает оставлять ее на лавочке.

Впрочем, Лев получает травмы не только на тренировках.

По синякам от столкновений со партами, многим порезам о края бумаги домашнего задания или учебников и царапинам от падений на асфальт Яку решает, что Лев просто ходячая катастрофа.

После того, как Лев четвертый раз за неделю режется бумагой, Яку идет в магазин и покупает большую упаковку пластырей, чтобы носить ее в кармане.

\----

Тренировка кончается рано, потому что Кенма спустя час отработки приема отказывается шевелиться. Они со Львом падают на пол в лужи пота и отказываются вставать до конца тренировки. В итоге, несмотря на льстивые (и вероятно лживые) обещания Куроо купить мороженое, Кенма и Лев побеждают, и Куроо приходится рано свернуть тренировку, так как их главный связующий упрямо лежит на полу.

Быстро убравшись в зале и сняв сетку, задержавшаяся четверка готова уходить. Кенма сразу же подзывает Куроо и почти запрыгивает ему на спину, не отрываясь от видеоигры. Лев быстро скидывает все в сумку и застегивает ее.

Яку вешает собственную сумку на плечо и склоняет голову, спрашивая остальных:  
— Готовы идти?

— Конечно, Мама-кошка, — ухмыляется Куроо, перехватывая Кенму удобнее. Связующий словно и не замечает этого, продолжая выдавать комбо в игре. Экран загорается красным, и Кенма вздыхает.

Яку угрожающе скалится:  
— Я могу наказать тебя, и если ты продолжишь звать меня так, тебе _прилетит_.

Они идут почти в тишине: Куроо и Кенма тихо переговариваются впереди, а Яку и Лев плетутся сзади. Неловкость становится почти невыносимой.

— Ну, — вклинивается Лев (потому что Яку не уверен, что у парня есть какое-то представление о поведение в обществе). — Как вам мои приемы сегодня, Яку-сан? Я становлюсь лучше? — спрашивает он, сжимая забинтованные руки в кулаки:  
— Мне _кажется_ , что да!

Яку морщит нос:  
— Они становились бы лучше, если бы ты не трусил и не сдавался.

— Так это да или нет? — Лев склоняет голову, становясь похожим на щенка (Яку _не кажется_ это милым, потому что Лев вообще ничуть не _милый_ ). — Я правда хочу знать ваше мнение, Яку-сан! Потому что я очень…

Трещина на тротуаре останавливает речь Льва, так как он спотыкается и падает.

Трое из них замирают (вообще-то, два, так как Кенма уже крепко спит на спине Куроо), а Лев проскальзывает и садится на пятую точку. С раны, которую он получил неделю назад, сдирается корочка, и она снова начинает кровоточить.

В этот же миг Яку оказывается рядом, вытаскивает из кармана упаковку пластырей и выдергивает из нее один.  
— Черт возьми, Лев! Ты в порядке? Перестань уже быть таким неуклюжим, — бормочет он немного обеспокоенно, ловко открывая упаковку пластыря.

Он вытаскивает из сумки бутылку воды и льет немного на царапину, смывая кровь, прежде чем приклеить туда пластырь:  
— Если хочешь быть асом команды, пора завязывать с травмами.

— С каких пор ты носишь с собой пластыри? — спрашивает Куроо, наблюдая за тем, как жутко на вид, но на самом деле осторожно Яку лепит пластыри на колено Льва. Он ухмыляется, потому что _«охохо~», он-то знает._

А Яку, видимо, нет, потому что он даже не снисходит до ответа Куроо. Он помогает Льву подняться (со стороны это выглядит глупо, учитывая их совсем не маленькую разницу в росте) и еще раз спрашивает, в порядке ли тот.

— Ну, я пойду, — лыбится Куроо, быстро переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Увидимся.

Он разворачивается и уходит.

— Яку-сан… — начинает Лев, явно тронутый чем-то, чего Яку не осознает. — Вы начали носить с собой пластыри из-за меня? Потому что я постоянно ранюсь?

И, _ой_ , теперь Яку понимает, почему Лев выглядит таким польщенным. Его лицо загорается, но он не может _совсем_ отрицать это, потому что подозревает, что действительно начал носить пластыри именно для Льва.

Когда, _черт побери_ , этот идиот запал _так_ глубоко в душу Яку?

— А что? — огрызается он в ответ. — Тебе-то что?

Лев _снова_ буквально начинает сиять (и, по мнению Яку, это чем-то похоже на яркий луч солнца). Он очень искренне говорит, сложив перед собой руки:  
— Потому что если это так, то спасибо, Яку. За заботу обо мне.

И, _к черту_ , Яку не допустит таких _сентиментальностей._

— Н-ну, нет, — возражает он, отвернувшись и глядя в сторону. — Они не только для тебя, перестань быть таким эгоистичным. Они для других наших сокомандников, на случай, если кто-то получит травму. Просто с тобой это происходит чаще остальных, — упрямится он, румянец на лице становится гуще.

Он надеется, что Лев не заговорит о его румянце, потому что ему действительно не хочется пинать уже раненого парня.

Лев, _настоящий идиот_ , кажется, действительно _верит_ в его нелепую отмазку (Яку неожиданно не может понять, радоваться ему или нет) и хмурится:  
— А. Это логично.

Неожиданно он словно гаснет, а Яку флешбеком вспоминается ас Фукуродани.

Он легонько заламывает руки, чувство вины накрывает как лавина (что очень раздражает):  
— Эм, твои приемы сегодня были не очень ужасны, — говорит он в ( _совершенно ужасной_ ) последней попытке заглушить в сознании чувство вины от того, что он расстроил такого доброго и невинного мальчика. Это не совсем неправда. Лев становится лучше, чем был, когда только начал играть.

Это срабатывает, как магическое заклинание, потому что Лев сразу же оживляется и щебечет:  
— Вы правда так думаете? Спасибо, Яку-сан, так здорово с вашей стороны сказать это!

— Не говори так! — Яку краснеет, прячет лицо и бормочет. — Но… Это ничего не значит. Просто продолжай стараться, и все такое.

— И буду! Я буду работать супер усердно, чтобы стать асом Некомы!

(И тема пластырей и повреждений быстро забывается, так как Лев начинает болтать о волейболе и том, каким крутым он однажды станет).

\----

Предполагается, что тренировочный лагерь это весело.

Так думает Яку, когда уже восьмой мяч пролетает прямо перед его лицом, норовя выбить ему зубы.

И это только _отработка подач. И он даже не на площадке, всего лишь наблюдает за подачами с боковой линии._

Он вздыхает. По крайней мере, день не может стать хуже.

Однако, он немедленно понимает, что ошибся, когда Лев пытается пробежать сквозь огромный зал и получает волейбольной подачей прямо в лоб _(и это была всего лишь планирующая в прыжке? Как этот парень может быть не только таким неуклюжим, но и таким неудачником?_ ).

Яку намного быстрее, чем Куроо, подхватывает слегка ошарашенного Льва за запястье и тянет его обратно к лавочкам. Мяч содрал кожу на лбу Льва, и он уже начал слегка кровоточить.

Лев стоит прямо, все еще ошарашенный от удара мячом. Яку волнуется, что у него может быть сотрясение. Ладно, об этом можно подумать позже, сейчас надо остановить кровотечение и заклеить рану. Он вытаскивает из кармана пластыри.

И как бы не _неприятно_ Яку это признавать, но ему не дотянуться даже близко до лба Льва ( _чертова каланча_ ).

Проглотив гордость, Яку тихо пробормотал:  
— Нагнись.

Взгляд Льва сместился к нему, и он поднял бровь, спрашивая:  
— А? Что вы сказали?

Яку сжал зубы. Ни за что он будет так повторять такую смущающую просьбу.

— Нагнись! — прошипел он, грубо пихнув первогодку локтем в живот ( _пожалуй_ , не стоило пихать локтем человека с возможным сотрясением, но он в ярости). Это принесло желаемый эффект, потому что Лев согнулся пополам, чтобы Яку схватил его за плечо и приклеил пластырь ему на лоб.

Он помогал Льву сесть на лавочку, когда к ним подбежал веснушчатый парень из Карасуно, буквально рассыпаясь в извинениях. Яку немного хотелось пнуть брюнета за то, что он ударил Льва, но в последнюю секунду он все-таки сдержался. Вероятно, это была просто случайность. Он предполагал, что они вовсе не пытались навредить их команде, раз уж выбрали из всех них — Льва, который не приносил вообще никакой пользы.

(Месяц назад он легко сказал бы последнюю фразу кому угодно, но сейчас в ней было что-то не так).

Наконец прибегает Куроо с аптечкой и почти смешно моргает в растерянности, увидев пластырь, уже приклеенный ко лбу Льва.

— Капитан! — говорит Лев, все еще странно держась за живот. — Можно мне вернуться в игру?

Он натягивает самую невинную улыбку, но морщится, достаточно Куроо покоситься на его пластырь.

— Ну, идет тренировка… — начинает Куроо, но замолкает, когда ловит взгляд Яку. Во взгляде ясно читается « _Ты, блин, капитан, начни уже вести себя соответствующе_ ». Он вздыхает:  
— Прости, дружок. Но тебе прилетело по голове, поэтому надо убедиться, что все в порядке.

— Но это был всего лишь планер в прыжке!

— Никаких но, — говорит твердо Куроо, на секунду теряя строгость, чтобы фыркнуть в ладонь. Яку закатывает глаза на ребячливость их капитана.

Лев дуется с расстроенным видом, от которого Яку даже становится _немного_ его жаль. Всего немного. Потому что Яку нормальное человеческое существо, обладающее эмоциями.

— Ну эй, — ухмыляется Куроо. — Мы теперь под стать друг другу.

Лев лишь чуть-чуть оживляется:  
— Под стать?

Куроо откидывает свою неровную челку, показывая ярко розовый пластырь Hello Kitty (Яку подавляет смешок. Он может поспорить на что угодно, что это Кенма дал ему этот пластырь), хитро расположенный под волосами и скрытый челкой.

— Да, под стать! — слегка разгораются глаза Куроо, и он вытаскивает телефон, держа его перед собой. — Давай, Лев, надо сделать селфи.

Он двигается ближе к ним. В кадре только Лев и Куроо, а Яку, неудобно стиснутый между ними, слишком низок, чтобы попасть на фото.

Куроо хитро, но очаровательно ухмыляется на камеру, а Лев ярко улыбается с закрытыми глазами (и Яку, черт возьми, это совсем не кажется милым).

Яку слегка ерзает, чуть хмурясь, и напоминает:  
— Эй, я не в кадре.

Подавив чувство собственного достоинства, он пытается подняться на носочки, но это бесполезно, так как он все еще не попадает в кадр.

— Прости, Яку, — говорит со смешком Куроо, и Яку уже предчувствует оскорбление:  
— В этот раз фото только для высоких.

Лев запрокидывает голову и коротко хрипло смеется, восклицая:  
— Я мог бы поднять вас!

Яку бы точно пнул его, если бы, во-первых, он не был совершенно искренен и честен в своем предложении, а во-вторых, у него уже не было бы возможного сотрясения (хотя, на самом деле, это никогда не останавливало его раньше).

— Или, может, — продолжает Лев, его глаза все еще сияют в свете флуоресцентных ламп зала, — вы встанете мне на ноги и тогда, может быть, будете достаточно высоко!

Куроо громко ржет, хватаясь за плечо озадаченного Льва для равновесия.

(Яку несколько раз пинает Куроо в щиколотку, чтобы на следующий день там точно был синяк).

\----

Лев продолжает раниться, а у Яку всегда наготове пластыри.

Даже когда он много раз режется о страницы домашнего задания или учебники, у Яку всегда находится достаточно пластыря, чтобы закрыть раны. И каждый раз, когда Лев разбивает колени о бетон или землю, Яку рядом, чтобы помочь.

Так идут недели. Лев неуклюжий и ранится, а Яку рядом, чтобы помочь.

Куроо однажды шутит, что Лев ранится, чтобы привлечь внимание Яку. Он натужно смеется, но знает, что дело не в этом. Просто Лев от рождения неуклюжий.

(Почему-то у Яку все равно жжет в груди).

\----

— Ну _все уже_ на сегодня? — ноет Лев, когда мяч жалко отскакивает от его рук и ударяется о стену позади. Яку хмурится, но уступает. Он предполагает, что можно закончить сегодня отработку приемов пораньше, так как чем больше они занимаются, тем хуже становятся приемы Льва. Они почти так же плохи, как когда парень только начал играть.

— Думаю, да, — пожимает плечами Яку, разминая их. Он морщится, когда слышит щелчок. — Приберемся, ладно?

Зал погружается в тишину, пока они собирают разлетевшиеся мячи и снимают сетку. Когда Лев тянет тележку с мячами обратно в кладовку, он вскрикивает от боли и отдергивает руки.

Яку сразу же оказывается рядом и берет ладонь Льва в свои.

— Что ты сделал? Все в порядке? — расспрашивает он, рассматривая уже начинающий кровить чистый разрез на указательном пальце Льва. Он ворчит:

— Как ты вообще умудрился так порезаться? Почему тебе так не везет?

Он роняет руку Льва и заглядывает в карман. К счастью, там еще остался последний пластырь.

Покрасневший Лев с благоговением наблюдает, как Яку снова осторожно берет его руку и аккуратно обертывает пластырь вокруг его пальца. Затем либеро отворачивается от Льва, чтобы осмотреть тележку.

— Тут проволока отошла? Это точно небезопасно… — размышляет он громко вслух, закручивая проволоку, чтобы больше никто на нее не напоролся. — Так лучше…

Неожиданно на его плече оказывается теплая рука, и Яку оборачивается, полный подозрений:  
— Что еще?

Ладонь Льва легко скользит по его плечу к запястьям, а сам он _наклоняется_ вперед до уровня глаз Яку (есть лишь одна вещь, которую он ненавидит больше, чем когда люди называют его низким, — когда они явно подстраиваются под его рост, чтобы видеть глаза).

Он уже готов накричать на Льва, но лба касаются теплые губы.

У Яку перехватывает дыхание.

Поцелуй длится всего секунду, прежде чем Лев отстраняется.

— Спасибо, Яку-са… Яку. Или Мориске, — тихо говорит он, задевая дыханием его волосы и слегка ероша их. — Я знаю, ты говорил, что пластыри не для меня, но я, как бы эгоистично это ни было, не могу не думать так.

Лев снова выпрямляется и улыбается ему. Неловко, по-доброму, и просто так _по-своему_. Первогодка подхватывает сумку и заталкивает тележку в кладовку, прежде чем выйти из зала, его палец все еще туго охвачен пластырем Яку.

Яку остается в одиночестве в слишком большом тренировочном зале и думает, что первым делом надо зайти в магазин и купить еще пластырей.

\----

(Ничего не меняется, меняется все. Лев продолжает падать, а Яку продолжает быть рядом, чтобы помочь ему одним пластырем за раз). 


End file.
